Fate Rune Factory
by AntuGalah
Summary: This is a one shot crossover with Fate/stay night and Rune factory 3


**This is just a one shot story here, I just want to see how I could combine both Fate stay night and Rune factory 3 together, of course both of this francise are not own by me**._

**xxx**

It was dark, I can't hear anything, I'm feeling quite helpless no matter how many times I tried to move my body it won't move. I had been staying like this for how long? I don't have the sense of time.

Suddenly I feel like I'm falling. I don't know how long that I had been falling. But, it feel like eternity. suddenly I heard a voice a graft and slittering voice.

"**You will be the one to unite them all**."

Whose voice is that? What do you mean I'm the one to unite them? Then suddenly I feel a headache in my head. Wait, please at least tell me. Who am I?

**xxx**

In a cave like system there's a large lizard like monster observing 'him'. To think that it finally found the child that had the power to reunite both Human and Monster. Albeit to think that it would found 'him' being put on leash by that damn will.

But with the help of its sibling, it finally able to release the child from his cage. A world filled with sword. it will keep on observing the child with it slit green eyes. Hoping that the child would be able to do his job.

**xxx**

The rain kept on pouring since this afternoon. It is quite a heavy rain, the girl inside the flower shop keep herself busy by cleaning the shop. When suddenly she heard a 'thud' in front of the shop.

The girl curious as to what the source of that sound has gone to investigate it. She step ouf of her shop during the heavy rain, she keep on looking around until she found a man about 6 feet tall with a tanned skin and silver white hair.

Panic come to the girl she hurriedly go toward the man even if the rain is still pouring. She tried to lift the man, but the man is too heavy for her to carry she go back inside her shop.

She ask her grandfather for help together with her sister. All of them, rushing toward the man carry him until finally their went past the door of the shop.

The girl look at the man that they had been carrying. He has white silver like hair and a tanned skin. His appearance is quite unique even in this town.

She started to drag the man onto the bed upstair. Inspecting any wound on his body as she started to strip him. It was a bit embaressing seeing his body that look like being sculped by god.

Seeing there isn't any wound around him. she left him to rest on the bed and gone down to meet her granfather.

**xxx**

He in a world that he felt familliar. it is a wasteland all around it was filled with swords and blade weapons. the sky is orange in colour and has a gear hanging in the sky.

He is on the hill, he is at the middle of the world. He is waiting for something, he don't know what is it. But, he felt he wanted it to stop. He felt like a sword, no he is.

**I am the bone of my sword**

**xxx**

He jolte awake whatever that dream was It felt quite real. He look around him, it seems like he's in a room. He don't know who's room it is and he finally realized he is bare naked. looking around the room he finally found his clothing a black tight armor and a coat of red.

He started to wear it but for some reason he feel weird his body it felt like he is shorter than before. He seen a mirror on the wall, he walk toward it and look at his reflection. There he sees a young teenager with red hair and bronze gold eyes.

He started to go down the stair the place look like empty. he walk toward the through the door and he is greeted by sunlight it seems like its just 7 in the morning.

He look behind him and he seeing the building he was slept inside. It is a flower shop, beside is buletin board. Suddenly he sees something that caught his eyes a giant tree behind the shop.

He follow the road toward the tree for some reason he feel like he has some purpose toward it. he walk toward the tree and what greet him was a girl in front of a house like tree.

The girl seem like she had feel his prescense she spin around and their are met each other. The girl smile at him, she speak to him with a soft and kind voice. "Oh! Hello there, my name's Shara what is your name?"


End file.
